kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Frosty
|ability=Freeze Ice |category=Mid-boss, Enemy |point value = 1700 |notes = 110 HP }} '''Mr. Frosty' (mistranslated as Mr. Flosty in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror) is a mid-boss in many ''Kirby'' games and is often one of the first mid-bosses to be encountered by Kirby. He made his debut in Kirby's Adventure. Inhaling him grants Kirby either the Ice or Freeze Copy Ability, depending on the game. Being a creature of ice, abilities with the fire element do more damage in battle and can defeat him more quickly. Physical Appearance Mr. Frosty resembles a tuskless humanoid walrus with a light blue muzzle, dark blue or black overalls, an exposed buttocks, blue feet and white fur. He has small fangs in his mouth, though these are only shown in Kirby's Toy Box.YouTube In Kirby Triple Deluxe, Mr. Frosty sports a slightly revised design. His overalls now sport vertical stripes and the large buttons on them are detailed. In addition, he now sports a purple coloration where his blue overalls and cheeks were, as well as pinkish-red feet. These traits would later be carried over to his appearance in the Team Kirby Clash sub-game in Kirby Planet Robobot and its standalone release. In Kirby Star Allies, Mr. Frosty's design is once again updated. He is now noticeably bottom-heavy, sporting significant bulk below his head. The striped overalls from Kirby Triple Deluxe were replaced by denim overalls with smaller buttons, and the area where his buttocks would be is now covered up by a light blue patch of denim sewed into the overalls. Mr. Frosty's blue coloration and indigo feet return after being replaced in Kirby Triple Deluxe. Mr. Frosty's eyes are slightly smaller in this entry. Mr. Frosty's appearance is altered once again in Super Kirby Clash. Mr. Frosty is no longer bottom-heavy as he was in Kirby Star Allies, now appearing rounder as in previous games. His blue cheeks have a purple hue added to them as in Kirby Triple Deluxe, although his feet remain indigo in color. Super Kirby Clash retains the denim overalls with rear patch that he had in Kirby Star Allies, but the design is updated to include the larger blue buttons that he had in prior games. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Kirby's Adventure marked Mr. Frosty's first appearance. Mr. Frosty uses two attacks: charging at Kirby, and preparing and tossing a block of ice at him. In Orange Ocean, there is a room where two Mr. Frostys are fought. In this game, Kirby gets the Freeze ability from Mr. Frosty. Mr. Frosty appears in the Ice Cream Island Arena, using a green alternate palette and green ice blocks. ''Kirby's Pinball Land In this game, Mr. Frosty resides in Poppy Brothers' Land. He stands in the middle of the screen on the bottom stage, with the name 'FROSTY' written below him. He poses no threat to Kirby, but instead helps the hero. Each time Kirby hits him, a letter of his name will light up; once his full name his lit up, Kirby can bound into his arms. As Mr. Frosty swings him around, the player can launch in the direction Mr. Frosty is facing by pressing A. This serves as a helpful way to get onto the middle stage. Every time Kirby hits him, his overalls fall down, exposing his navel. He quickly pulls them back up after being hit. Kirby's Dream Land 2 Mr. Frosty appears in this game similarly as he had in in ''Kirby's Adventure, except that when inhaled, Kirby is granted the Ice ability instead of the Freeze ability due to the replacement of Freeze with Ice in this game. ''Kirby's Block Ball Mr. Frosty serves as the boss of Mr. Frosty's stage. A Mini Mr. Frosty walks up and down in the upper-middle portion of the Target Shooting Area; hitting him four times causes him to flee and a Warp Star to descend from the ceiling. Touching it takes Kirby to the boss. During the boss fight, Mr. Frosty stands in the center of the area with three platforms around him. If Kirby hits him, the boss grabs him, spins him around, and tosses him a different direction. After a few seconds pass, Mr. Frosty rolls back and forth, shrinking the side paddles if he hits them. When he is rolling, he becomes vulnerable. Like all normal bosses in the game, Mr. Frosty has 12 HP. Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Mr. Frosty reappears with the same tactics as he had in Kirby's Dream Land 2, with one exception: he gains the ability to grab Kirby, stuff him into his mouth, and spit him out, dealing damage. He still gives Ice when inhaled. In this game, however, Mr. Frosty is more spontaneous in his movements, making him slightly harder to defeat. Mr. Frosty is weak to the Sizzle element, but resists the Blizzard element. ''Kirby's Air Ride (N64) '']] Mr. Frosty was slated to appear in ''Kirby's Air Ride before the game's cancellation. He does not appear in the GameCube version. ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Mr. Frosty is still mostly the same as he was in ''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. This time however, he will sometimes throw a huge block of ice that can only be inhaled with a Super Inhale. Also, Mr. Frosty retains his swallow-and-spit technique from Kirby Super Star. Mr. Frosty still gives Ice when inhaled. ''Kirby: Squeak Squad Mr. Frosty's tactics and appearance have not changed since ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. ''Kirby Mass Attack Mr. Frosty does not appear in the main game. However, he appears in the sub-game Kirby Quest, in rounds 26 and 38. He is accompanied by two Oohroos and two Fuu fuus, respectively. He has the same sprites and attacks as in ''Kirby Super Star Ultra, with a slight change in color. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe Mr. Frosty again appears as a mid-boss in this game. While he uses some of the same old attacks, he has new techniques such as one resembling the Ice Sprinkle attack. He is again weak to fire-based attacks. Kirby: Planet Robobot Mr. Frosty makes an appearance in the Team Kirby Clash sub-game, where he acts as the boss of the second quest. He retains his moveset from ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe. ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' and Super Kirby Clash Mr. Frosty appears as a boss in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe and Super Kirby Clash, retaining his moveset from Kirby: Triple Deluxe. In Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, he is fought as a normal boss in the Grasslands, a Tough category boss in the Ruins, and as a Tougher category boss in the Dunes. For Super Kirby Clash, in Story Quests, Mr. Frosty is fought as a normal boss in the Dunes, and as a Tougher category boss in the Volcano. In Party Quests, he is only fought as part of Team First Contact and Team Shimmy. He also has a water variant, known as Mr. Floaty. ''Kirby Star Allies Mr. Frosty appears as a mid-boss in this game. If a Friend Heart is thrown at a defeated Frosty, he will turn into Chilly as a friend. Mr. Frosty appears in the game's boss rush mode, The Ultimate Choice, as a part of Mid-Boss All-Stars #1. He appears in six levels of difficulty (Sweet Breeze, Spicy Adventure, Sizzling Threat, Fiery Showdown, Infernal Crisis, Soul Melter and Soul Melter EX, with Twin Frosty appearing in Fiery Showdown, Infernal Crisis and Soul Melter). In Soul Melter EX, Mr. Frosty will be accompanied by two Floaties. Attacks Mr. Frosty has five attacks normally. He can charge forward, which will end in a Face Slide, which produces a star behind him. Instead of making an ice cube, Mr. Frosty can instead make a snowball, which bounces on the ground, making low arcs. In addition to this, he can use two snowballs to create a snowman, which bounces with higher arcs. Mr. Frosty can perform a bellyflop, landing in the middle of the arena, producing a star on each side of him. He can also perform a triple jump, with the third jump ending in a bellyflop, also producing two stars; both bellyflop moves will flatten the player. In-between attacks, he will hop to the opposite corner of the arena. His attack pattern is as follows: *Charge *Snowball After performing the initial charge and snowball attacks, the attack pattern follows the below moves, looping upon reaching the end. *Charge *Bellyflop *Snowman *Charge *Jump *Snowman *Charge *Bellyflop *Snowball *Charge *Jump *Snowman *Charge *Bellyflop *Snowman *Charge *Jump *Snowball After reaching half health, Mr. Frosty gains a few new attacks. In addition to his charge attack, he can now perform a modified version it, in which he will swallow any player he comes in contact with, forcing them to press the shown direction on the control stick to escape, leaving him dazed; this move is otherwise unchanged. He can also throw three or four snowballs in succession, in addition to three snowballs and a snowman. His new attack pattern is as follows, which loops upon reaching the end: *Swallow *Four snowballs *Charge *Swallow *Three snowballs and snowman *Triple jump *Swallow *Snowball *Bellyflop *Swallow *Three snowballs *Charge *Swallow *Three snowballs and snowman *Triple jump *Swallow *Snowball *Bellyflop *Swallow *Three snowballs *Charge *Swallow *Three snowballs and snowman *Triple jump *Swallow *Snowball *Bellyflop In Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes, a more powerful black and white variant of Mr. Frosty exists, having more health and attacks than the original. His triple jump and bellyflop attacks produce an ice crystal in front of him upon landing. His snowballs travel straight instead of bouncing on the ground, and his snowman is larger. During his charge attack, he will turn around after reaching the end of the arena and then charge back the other way; his swallow version of this is unchanged compared to his normal counterpart. His attack pattern is as follows, which loops upon reaching the end: *Triple jump *Snowball *Charge *Bellyflop *Four snowballs *Swallow *Triple jump *Snowball *Charge *Bellyflop *Giant snowman *Swallow After reaching half health, Mr. Frosty gains more new attacks. He now performs a triple bellyflop instead of a regular one or the triple jump; the ice crystal appears on the third bellyflop. When performing his charge move, he can now turn around twice instead of once. His new attack pattern is as follows, which loops upon reaching the end: *Triple bellyflop *Giant snowman *Charge *Triple bellyflop *Giant snowman *Swallow *Triple bellyflop *Four snowballs *Charge *Triple bellyflop *Giant snowman *Swallow *Triple bellyflop *Giant snowman *Charge *Triple bellyflop *Four snowballs *Swallow In ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Mr. Frosty also has a small cameo appearance in the anime episode Cowardly Creature. When Phan Phan escapes, N.M.E. Sales Guy turns to Dedede to help return him. Dedede is angry at him, and tells him that he should be ashamed for letting him escape. However, N.M.E. Sales Guy says that he was not in his care at the time. He goes on to explain that he was at the "Monster Training School." Mr. Frosty is one of the few monsters to be shown in the training school. He, along with Yaban, is a member of the Flower Class, which is the weakest of the whole school, which is ironic seeing that he's the only mid-boss in the whole school (excluding Jukid, who only appears in only two games, who is also only one level above Mr. Frosty). He is shown riding precariously on top of a unicycle. It is not known what becomes of him after Nightmare is destroyed, neither is it known if he even finishes training school and becomes a full-fledged monster by the end of the series. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Mr. Frosty appears as a Novice-class support spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. When applied to a fighter, the fighter will be equipped with a Freezie. Related Quotes Trivia *Although Mr. Frosty had no physical appearances in Kirby: Canvas Curse, he made a small cameo in one of the paintings painted by Paint Roller in the sub-game Paint Panic. *Mr. Frosty's earlier sprites bear some resemblance to Roly-Poly but no evidence supports any form of relationship between the two. *Mr. Frosty is one of the few characters in the Kirby series who is confirmed to have a navel, the others are Storo and Tortletummy. *In Kirby Battle Royale, one of Ice's alternative headgear resembles Mr. Frosty's face. *Mr. Frosty is the only mid-boss in Kirby Star Allies who is not a Friend, as throwing a Friend Heart at him when defeated will turn him into Chilly. Artwork KA Mr. Frosty.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Mr. Frosty.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KBB_Mr_Frosty_artwork.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KSS Mr. Frosty.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KNiDL Mr. Frosty artwork.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror KSqSq Mr. Frosty artwork.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Mr._Frosty.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KPR Sticker 17.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) Orchestra_Mr._Frosty.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' orchestra Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 11.jpg|Kirby 25th anniversary artwork K25th Twitter (245).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork Gallery KA Mr Flosty.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KPL 7.PNG|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KDL2 Mr. Frosty.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KBB_Mr._Frosty_GB.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KBB Mr. Frosty.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' (Super Game Boy) Toy Box Mr. Frosty.png|''Kirby's Toy Box'' (Pinball) KTB arranging balls 1.png|''Kirby's Toy Box'' (Arranging Balls) EE Mr. Frosty.png|''Kirby Super Star'' MW Mr. Frosty.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) MWw Mr. Frosty.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KTnT_Mr._Frosty.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' NID Mr. Frosty.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' kirbynightmare_in_dream_land_1412615670376.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) kirbynightmare_in_dream_land_1412616007216.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) AM Mr. Frosty.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KSqSq_Mr_Frosty_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSSU Mr. Frosty.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' MWW Mr. Frosty.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) MWWW Mr. Frosty.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) KQ Mr. Frosty.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KTD_Frosty.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD Stone HAL.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Mr. Frosty DX) KPR_Mr._Frosty.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Team Kirby Clash) TKCD_Mr._Frosty.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' Mr. Frosty Headgear.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' (Headgear) Jpg.jpeg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA_Mr_Frosty_2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (alternate palette) KSA_Twin_Frosty.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Twin Frosty) SSBUl_Spirit_54.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (spirit) SKC_Mr_Frosty.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' Sprites and Models KA Mr. Frosty sprite 2.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA Mr. Frosty sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (Alternate Palette) KPL Mr. Frosty sprite.gif|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KDL2 Mr. Frosty sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Mr. Frosty sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KBB Mr Frosty sprite.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KBB Mr. Frosty sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' (Mini Mr. Frosty) KTB Mr. Frosty sprite.png|''Kirby's Toy Box'' (Pinball) KTB Mr. Frosty sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Toy Box'' (Arranging Balls) MrfrostyKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Mr. Frosty KSS palettes.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (Alternate Palettes) KTnT Mr. Frosty sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KatAM Mr. Frosty sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land/''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror/''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KNiD Mr. Frosty sprite 2.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Alternate Palettes) MrfrostyKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra/''Kirby Mass Attack KSSU Mr. Frosty sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Alternate Palettes) Mr. frosty DBZH6oYV0AI2Gr-.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Mr. frosty dx DBZH8SOUMAEdhle.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (DX) References de:Dr. Eisbart es:Sr. Mórsez fr:Frigor Efik it:Dadopagos ja:Mr.フロスティ ru:Мистер Фрости zh:冰冻先生 Category:Anime Characters Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Enemies in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Adventure Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Super Star Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Freeze Enemies Category:Ice Enemies Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Male characters Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Bosses in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:Bosses in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Enemies in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Bosses in Super Kirby Clash